


I'll take you back to your place and we'll craft the perfect alibi

by makesometime



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: (also to sate your evil patron), Elias is a little man pass it on, Exes, Exhibitionism, First Dates, Husbands, M/M, Pre-Canon, Sacrificing innocent people to sate your evil patron, Weirdly specific 1990s dining experiences, evil men in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:28:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24716095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makesometime/pseuds/makesometime
Summary: The sight of the man does…somethinginteresting to this new body’s guts, twisting them up just nicely. He always suspected the former inhabitant had a thing for his husband… ex-husband? Where even are they now?
Relationships: Elias Bouchard/Peter Lukas, Peter Lukas/James Wright (past)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 84





	I'll take you back to your place and we'll craft the perfect alibi

**Author's Note:**

> This entire fic is an excuse to write something inspired by the ultimate Lonely Eyes crack song, First Date by Ninja Sex Party. There is no other reason for it to exist, at all. Am I ashamed? No sir.
> 
> Enjoy <3

“How are you feeling?”

Ja— _Elias_ looks up at the source of the words, only now realising quite how much he’d been squinting at the paper in front of him. That needs attention. It won’t do to give this body wrinkles prematurely.

In front of him stands Peter, confident and aloof from a short sojourn at sea while Elias recovered from his latest body hop. The sight of the man does… _something_ interesting to this new body’s guts, twisting them up just nicely. He always suspected the former inhabitant had a thing for his husband… ex-husband? Where even are they now?

Peter clears his throat, terse, but there is a shuttered concern in his pale blue eyes.

Ex-husband it is.

“Well enough.” He says, standing and approaching the other man. He reaches out to lay a palm over Peter’s heart, and isn’t immediately rebuffed. Closer to husband than ex-, it appears. “To what do I owe the pleasure?”

It would be so easy to dip inside Peter’s head, to _Know_ what it is that makes the man hesitate a little over the admittance. But in truth he’s been nursing a headache for most of the day and he harbours no desire to extend it.

“I thought if you were feeling up to it we might go out for dinner.” He says. His mouth opens to add something else but he trails off, lifting his chin and looking out of one of the large office windows.

Elias regards all of this with a basic curiosity, working through what he knows of this complex and fascinating man (though he would never admit to such tender thoughts).

_What are you not telling me, Peter?_

“That might be nice. It’s been a while.”

And it has, the final months of his life as James were filled with deteriorating health and frantic planning, with Peter on constant call for support and irritating the Lonely in the process. But none of that should be enough to make him this evasive.

“How does The Wolseley sound?”

Elias hums, leaning in to inhale the lingering scent of sea air that surrounds the man. “What a treat. And the occasion is?”

With a smirk, Peter brings one of his large hands up to cup the sharp line of Elias’ new jaw. “I can’t spoil you?”

“Mm, of course you can.” Elias says, something in Peter’s turn of phrase making it all click into place. “But I think this is more about _showing me off_. How very Beholding of you.”

It doesn’t shame the other man as much as he expects, and he finds himself drawn up into their first kiss since the change. The tickle of Peter’s beard scratches differently against this body’s chin, nerve endings sparking at the hot sweep of his tongue. Elias hums, moving in closer, wrapping himself up in the heavy sailor’s coat. In for a penny…

He slips his hand carefully into the inner pocket without breaking their kiss, curling his fingers around the two gold bands that he knows are tucked close to Peter’s heart.

“Perhaps we should celebrate more than one thing tonight.”

#

The ring that had sat so loose and heavily on his ageing finger is now a more solidly comforting presence as he settles across from Peter in the dining room of The Wolseley, a place so exclusive and bustling at the same time that it leaves the Eye humming with delight. How exactly Peter managed to get a table here at short notice isn’t a factor he particularly wants to waste time on considering, so he busies himself with choosing the most expensive thing on the menu to truly take this body out for a test drive.

It’s impossible not to be aware of eyes on him from all corners of the room as he contemplates his options, his husband included. The unique pleasure of being observed makes him feel giddy, younger than he has in years.

Surely, it must be hell for his husband, even if it does serve the man’s ego...

Eventually the temptation to _See_ how he looks becomes too much and he dials into Peter’s gaze in particular, delving in to observe himself from the other man’s perspective.

“It was obnoxious when you did that as James.” Peter mutters, looking away and down at his menu. “If you’d like to admire your new body, I’d recommend a mirror.”

Elias stifles a laugh, coming back to his own eyes in time to see their waiter arriving at the table.

“Good evening Mr Lukas.” The young man greets brightly, familiarity filling his voice even though Elias doesn’t recall his face. “It’s been some time since we had the pleasure of your company.”

His hackles only start to raise when Peter laughs, all warmth and good humour, like some sort of _social butterfly_. “Too much of a good thing will only spoil it.”

“Very true, Mr Lukas, very true. And your friend?”

The young man turns towards Elias now, eyes lighting up with such heated interest that his instinct is to preen under it, to enjoy being appreciated, to have his choice of body so breathlessly validated… but he tears his gaze back to Peter instead.

“Partner.” Peter grinds out through gritted teeth that were so recently parted in a wide smile. The tone of possession in that one word is enough to make his stomach tighten. _Mm._

“Oh!” The waiter smiles through what is undeniably disappointed surprise.”Of course, you must be very happy!”

Peter snorts, looking back at his menu. “That is still to be determined.”

The poor man is so set off kilter by confusion that Elias is easily able to dive into his head.

He casually begins sifting through second-hand memories of when they apparently dined here when he was James, and times when Peter has come here alone, more recently. There is enough latent emotion tied to these memories to leave the Eye shuddering with delight and Elias forcing down further irritation.

Even from his frankly biased perspective, there’s no denying the young man’s previously expressed interest in Peter and, amusingly, no denying Peter’s complete ignorance of it.

When he draws back, Elias picks up an expected mix of hunger and annoyance directed towards himself on the surface of the man’s mind, which, while flattering, doesn’t give him enough cause to bother to make his exit a gentle one.

“Are you okay?”

Elias glances across at Peter, then back at the waiter to find him pinching the bridge of his nose. Peter’s seen that look on someone before. He’s _worn_ that look before. He knows exactly what’s happened but is steadfastly not reacting to it.

“Yes, Mr Lukas, thank you. Apologies, I seem to have a sudden headache. Let me go place your drinks order, and I’ll be back.”

There is a beat of silence. Barely a moment.

“I want to—.”

“Send him to the Lonely.”

Peter gapes, taking a moment to gather his wits. “Is that an instruction?”

“Oh Peter, give me some credit.” Elias chuckles, folding his hands one over the other on the table. “A request, nothing more.”

It’s really quite endearing to see how Peter tries to fight against his instincts, just to be stubborn and disagree. As if he wasn’t about to suggest the selfsame idea.

Eventually, he laughs and leans back in his seat. He fixes Elias with a look that is so heated they probably should think about excusing themselves if he doesn’t pull himself together quickly. “I suppose it would be quite appropriate to christen tonight with an offering, but I wasn’t expecting it to be to _my_ patron.”

“I’m trying out generosity in this new form.” He says, ignoring Peter’s raised eyebrow. “I think it could benefit me to be more _giving_.”

Peter snorts, derisive. “Getting ahead of yourself again, little man.”

He laughs, can’t help it, even if it draws the attention of several of their fellow diners. What a night they have ahead of them.

“Aperitif or digestif, do you think?” Peter asks, angling his head towards the waiter.

“The latter, no? It would be a shame to deprive ourselves of good service.” He shifts his feet out in front of him, pressing his ankle to Peter’s calf. “A little anticipation never hurt anyone.”

#

“ _Peter_.”

His husband smiles, secretly pleased with himself, feeling the increasingly insistent press of fingers into his forearm.

“Yes, dear?”

“Why, pray tell, are we walking through the park and not at home?”

Peter chuckles, warm and indulgent. “It’s a lovely evening. Weren’t we talking about anticipation earlier?”

The park is remarkably empty, which is in all likelihood why Peter suggested they talk a walk after dinner ( _he should have fought harder, but weakness made him want to see Peter smile_ ). He can’t quite tell if the lack of people is due to a little Lonely intervention or just dumb luck. The late summer is treating them to a beautiful sunset and balmy temperatures but all he wants is to lean back into plush feather pillows and familiarise Peter with this body’s attributes…

“Elias.”

He huffs, stopping in the middle of the path and dropping Peter’s arm. Apparently along with the new body he’s picked up a flair for the dramatic?

“What?”

A warm hand comes up to grip his chin between thumb and forefinger. “I don’t need to be able to read your mind to know what you’re thinking.”

It’s weakness, pure and simple, that makes him let Peter back him up, off the path and onto the grass. He exhales sharply when his back hits a tree, Peter’s bulk surrounding him completely. His legs grow a little colder - if he looked down he’s in no doubt that there’d be a swirl of mist around their feet.

“I know you’re uncouth, but what’s wrong with a bed?”

Peter trails lips along the side of his throat, nipping at the sharp ridge of his jaw. He fights not to arch into it, and fails miserably. “You _are_ a soft little man. I thought you’d appreciate a little exhibitionism.”

He smirks, tangling his hands in the ends of Peter’s hair. “An offering for an offering?”

A hand trails down his stomach, curving over his belt and resting there suggestively. “Something like that. It’s only fair.”

“And if someone comes too close?”

Peter slides his hand lower, swallowing Elias’ achingly needy groan with a kiss. “I am sure…” He murmurs, lips brushing with every word. “That the One Alone will hardly complain about further sacrifices.”


End file.
